Power
by AussieCandice
Summary: Blangst prompt of the day #1 - Blaine gets electrocuted.
1. Chapter 1

They'd been in the apartment for exactly three days. New York was everything they'd both hoped for and although they'd had their fair share of criticism, here they were. Kurt smiled over at his husband, watching contently as he played with their three year old son, Caleb.

The two of them had finally managed to save up enough money to move out of their tiny apartment on the other side of town. It wasn't huge but it was finally beginning to feel like a place they could call their own. A place to raise their children and a place to see their dreams come to fruition.

Kurt jumped slightly as the thunder outside rattled the windows and he sighed when the power cut out. They were used to storms after living through a few hurricanes in the time they'd been living in the city but honestly the intensity of storms still creeped him out a little.

Blaine reached for his phone when the power blew, lighting up Kurt's face and he reached down to grab Caleb's hand before making the short distance to join his husband on the couch, grinning as his son moved to cuddle with Kurt.

Kurt grinned back at Blaine as he ruffled Caleb's curls, his smile growing as the other kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go see if I can find some torches or candles or something okay? Sit tight"

He kissed Kurt's forehead when he nodded in agreement before getting up and heading into the kitchen for the cabinet where he thought they placed the box of candles. Blaine cursed to himself once he reached it, realizing only then that they were still sitting in an unpacked box in the front seat of his car outside.

"Babe?" he called out. "We left the candles in the car. I'll be right back"

Kurt bit his lip from his position at the lounge at that, not liking how wild the weather outside seemed. But they didn't know how long the power would be out and they really need some source of light.

"Yeah. Okay. Be safe sweetie" he replied reluctantly as he busied himself with playing with Caleb's curls once again.

Kurt could feel his heart pumping out of his chest when Blaine took his time. Surely it shouldn't be taking so long. Ten minutes passed. Then fifteen. Twenty. And then something broke inside him as the lights inside flickered back on and he rose to his feet, reaching down to pick up Caleb soon after. "We'll go find daddy okay? " he said softly ,trying to keep himself calm.

It wasn't long before Kurt was walking down the steps to face the street, his heart still pounding when he noticed fallen trees along some of the pathways. But then he paused, his heart stopping in his chest as he took sight of a figure. A person. Sprawled out next to their car.

"B. Blaine" he sobbed as he quickly closed the difference, letting Caleb jump out of his grip, standing by himself. Kurt was on his knees before he knew it, his hands shaking as he looked down in horror at his husband. Blaine. His Blaine. Who wasn't moving. Who's damn curls were plastered to the side of his face.

He was vaguely aware of someone calling 911 and another woman kneeling next to him as she tried to comfort a now hysterical Caleb.

"Daddy. _Daddy. _Wake up"

Common sense finally prevailed as he moved his face against Blaine's, his ear moving closing to the other's mouth, just desperate to feel a breath. But nothing was coming and he felt himself falling apart as each second passed. A strangled sob that didn't even sound like his own left his body when he was pulled back by paramedics.

And so Kurt stood in the middle of the street, watching helplessly as he could do nothing to help his husband. To _save _Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Due to popular demand, chapter 2. Also there will be a third chapter!

* * *

If it wasn't for his dad and Carole, Kurt wasn't sure how he would have made it through. He could barely look after himself let alone take care of Caleb. It had been a long five days since the accident and he was beginning to feel the full effects of exhausted. Blaine was alive, thank _god _but it had been touch and go for a while and he was still yet to wake up.

It was killing Kurt. He needed Blaine with him and he spent the majority of the time sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed, just begging for him to wake up. Kurt hated how small Blaine looked. Hated how unnatural all the wires and machines looked around his once bursting with life husband. He missed those hazel eyes and his voice and his hugs and just..everything.

It reminded him so much of back when he was in school and his dad ended up in a coma. The similarities didn't stop there and once he'd calmed down enough Blaine had told his son the specifics. That Blaine's heart had stopped. That he'd stopped breathing. The only explanation that fit his injuries was an electric shock and Kurt couldn't stop beating himself up about it. Because it was his fault. He could have forced Blaine to stay inside with the two of them. They didn't need light.

But he didn't force him to stay all those days ago and it really wasn't looking good at all. The doctors had mentioned that if Blaine woke up, if not when, that they'd still possibly be looking at some complications.

* * *

Blaine swallowed, wincing at how dry his throat seemed, whimpering at the light as he forced his eyes to open. He glanced around the room nervously, confused as to where he was before he felt a hand squeeze is own.

"Blaine. Blaine. Baby" a soft voice gasped from beside him.

Blaine looked over as his eyes adjusted to the light, attempting a smile as Kurt's worried face came into view.

"Hey" he mumbled, his voice coming out more gravelly than he expected it to.

And Kurt was immediately on his feet, pouring a glass of water from the pitcher on the nearby table, helping Blaine take a sip and debating whether or not he should call someone. But Blaine was awake and he wanted to be right there, not pushed out by doctors.

He smiled sadly as he ran a finger across Blaine's cheek.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as soothing as possible.

Blaine hummed, leaning into Kurt's touch. "Mmm. Weak. I don't..What happened? Where's..where's Caleb? Is he okay?"

Kurt placed a finger over the other's mouth, cutting off his ramblings.

"Shhh. Shush sweetie. Everything's fine. Caleb's with my dad. Just relax okay?" he started, his hand rubbing small circles on the back of Blaine's hand.

"Do you remember anything? There was a storm and you went out to the car..And they're thinking..you probably got electrocuted. Your heart stopped and you stopped breathing but you're going to be fine"

Blaine's breathing picked up as Kurt continued talking, his heart rate monitor mirroring the change. "I…I what"

Something clenched in Kurt's heart as he watched Blaine struggle with his feelings, knowing how scared he must have been and he could do nothing but gently rub a thumb over his knuckles, trying to soothe him.

"I know it's scary. But it's going to be okay. You're awake now"

Blaine shook his head as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Where's Caleb? I want to see Caleb" he said in a somewhat childlike tone.

"Blaine honey. He's back at the house. But how about we get you checked out and then I'll ask dad to bring him in"

He watched sadly as Blaine nodded in agreement, clearly already wiped out by their conversation. "It'll be okay honey. I promise" he soothed as he moved one hand to press the call button, the other still firmly holding onto his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The final chapter. I've had so much fun writing this and I think I may now be obsessed with Caleb. I'd really love to keep writing drabbles around this idea now so if you have any prompts just let me know.

* * *

"Honey?"

Kurt knocked on the door of the hospital room lightly as he watched Blaine stir under the sheets, just wanting his husband to be out already- back in their own bed, in their own house. Caleb was bouncing around excitedly next to Kurt as they walked in, obviously keen just to see his dad. Kurt smiled a hello at Blaine before kneeling next to his son.

"Remember what we said? Daddy's hurt so we have to be nice and gently so we don't hurt him more"

Caleb nodded with a serious look on his face that Kurt had to melt before he was running over to the side of his bed, his curls bouncing behind.

"Gently" he pushed again, watching as Blaine reached down to pull his son up on the bed and Kurt let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head.

"Blaine. You're meant to be resting" he scolded, rolling his eyes as Caleb laughed but unable to help his smile at Blaine's twinkle in the eye.

"They're letting me come home tomorrow" Blaine said as he looked over at his husband, reaching out a hand for him to take, his fingers lightly brushing over the others knuckles in a comforting fashion.

"Good. Hospitals are stupid" he commented lamely, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Neither of the boys had taken any notice of Caleb before he was tugging on Blaine's arm and they both frowned simultaneously when it became apparent that he wasn't as carefree as he was just moments ago.

"Caleb?" Blaine prompted, ruffling his curls up. "What's up buddy?"

"You were sleeping for a long time…Daddy K was sad" he said, his wide eyes clouding over with tears.

Kurt's heart dropped at that and he was glad Blaine had the sense of mind to tug Caleb into his chest, knowing that it would be the only one to calm him down a bit. It was their go to response as a way of comforting and very rarely did it not work.

Blaine spoke soothingly as hands carded again through his hair. "I know. I know but he's not sad anymore is he?" he comforted as they both looked over at Kurt who now had a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm not sad sweetheart" he agreed, moving his chair closer to the bed so he could squeeze his son's shoulder gently. "Your dad just scared me for a while there"

The family of three stayed in that position for a while, Caleb falling asleep on Blaine's shoulder who then quickly fell asleep afterwards, still exhausted from his ordeal. Kurt honestly wanted to cry with how perfect everything felt. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if Blaine hadn't made it, the thought itself just tearing at his insides. But thankfully that wasn't the case and he was going to be perfectly fine, no permanent damage. Sure he'd have to take it easy for a few weeks but that was more than they could've hoped for.

* * *

"Daddy. Daddy"

Kurt blinked his eyes open to Caleb tugging on his arm, not even realizing he'd fallen asleep. "Daddy" he repeated, his voice choking with tears.

"Caleb. Whats..what's wrong?" he asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"H-He sleeping and why won't he wake up?" Caleb said quickly and Kurt frowned, trying to decipher the toddlers muddled words before immediately spinning his head around when he motioned to Blaine.

Kurt panicked for a moment as he stood up and reached down on the bed, his hands going out to shake Blaine somewhat gently. "Blaine. Blaine" he hissed.

"Ummf..Wha?"

The breath he was holding in released in a drastic fashion before he was hitting Blaine on the arm. "Oh god. I thought you were.."

Kurt shook his head before propping Caleb up on the bed, laying down and tugging the boy between the two of them.

"God"

Blaine looked with concern over at the other two, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

In the meantime Kurt had taken to running his fingers up Caleb's forearm.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's not like before. He's fine. See" he motioned to the other side where Blaine was smiling in a confused fashion.

If it wasn't for having to be strong for their son Blaine wasn't sure he would have been able to hold it together at the comment. He knew that they'd have to have had a hard time over the last few days but it wasn't until he heard it did it really sync in.

Blaine didn't realize he was crying until a small finger was wiping it's way under his cheek.

"Don't cry daddy. Don't be sad"

Blaine smiled as he gazed back into the toddlers hazel eyes, one hand linking with Kurt's over the top of Caleb as they all squished tightly in together.

* * *

It wasn't until Caleb was five did they have to explain what really happened that day.

"Guys I'm home" Blaine's voice echoed throughout the house, his footsteps getting louder before he finally reached the kitchen where Kurt and Caleb were obviously trying to cook something.

"Caleb" Blaine shouted as his husband pulled him back from the toaster where he was currently holding a fork near the appliance.

Kurt could feel a panic attack coming on and it wasn't until Blaine's hand was rubbing circles into this back did he manage to calm himself down.

Caleb was clinging on to Kurt's side at the outburst from his dad, looking thoroughly ashamed at himself, knowing that whatever he did was wrong. Blaine hated those wide, terrified eyes but they'd promised years ago when they adopted the boy that they'd never let him come to any harm.

Once he was sure Kurt was calm he kneeled down in front of the boy. "Buddy. I'm sorry. But you remember we've told you about that before?"

The five year old peeked out from the side of Kurt, nodding sadly.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

Kurt exchanged a sad glance at Blaine and they both tugged Caleb to the couch, one parent on each side.

"You remember when your dad had his accident? And he was in the hospital?" Kurt asked, when he was sure the other was focused.

"That was electricity. We taught you about that remember? It's so dangerous sweetheart and we can't be playing with it"

Caleb's bottom lip trembled as his parents spoke, and although he was young, he could still remember that period vividly.

"I'm sorry. I won't..I w-won't do it again"

Kurt smiled lightly. "We know you won't. It's okay" he soothed, tugging him to his chest while Blaine rubbed circles into his back.

"I love you"

Caleb's voice broke with emotion and Kurt and Blaine just smiled at each other.

"We love you too"


End file.
